Wait
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: the wait was what had stopped him the first time, and now it was the only thing keeping him going. *sequel to Snow* *rating for mature content mentioned in later chapters* sessh/kags pairing.
1. prologue

Wait

So this is going to be several short chapters instead of one big huge this like it is on paper. First hand I would like to explain that there is no full plot to this story. It's basically just little mini plots within the story. It's just different scenes that Sessh remembers with the two of them together that my over active mind put together while sitting in advanced geometry….aka, the most boring class I freaking have

This is going to be a VERY short chapter because I don't want it to run together with the other scenes

Prologue

'Wait,' that was what she had said. Just that simple word in her tone of voice was all it took to make him pause. Sesshomaru's mouth twisted in a grim smile. Missing her was going to kill him. Sesshomaru doubted that he could survive the next 500 years it would take till he could have her in his arms again. She had been right to say wait to their mating. If it was this bad when they weren't joined, he shuddered to think what kind of pain he would have been in if she hadn't said to wait.

Of course it was the 'wait' that stopped him the first time too. The reason why he even got to know her. The reason why he even had to deal with his brother for several months before they gathered the rest of the shards and finally destroyed Naraku.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes and recalled those days as if thy had only happened hours ago…..


	2. the begining

"Wait," Kagome said, a small plea in her voice. She let out a held breath as Sesshomaru stopped and turned back around.

"What the hell are you telling him to wait for, idiot?! You know if he stays any longer there's going to be a fight!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"InuYasha, sit. Stop being an ass," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. Sesshomaru quirked a silver brow at her and his half brother. "Travel with us. We're almost done collecting shards and we might need you for the final battle," Kagome ventured.

"ARE YOU INSANE!!!???" InuYasha yelled jumping up.

"SIT! No I'm not insane. It's a perfectly reasonable request. We could use the help and I'm sure he doesn't want to have to deal with Naraku. Or the possibility of his own revenge, am I right Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome said calmly.

"Revenge? Why do you think I would want revenge, girl?" Sesshomaru said softly. He quietly noted the spike of anger in her scent at being called girl.

"Your arm. Naraku gave you that fake one. I can sense the burns it gave you from here even though we've never seen them. It was a bad deal, surely your pride would want to get back at that," she said evenly, trying to control her temper and be as respectful as possible.

"And if I didn't? Surely you have other persuasive reasons behind just that. I can see the determination in your eyes," he said coldly. She just smiled.

"Well for one, Rin would probably enjoy the company and I'm sure Jaken would like the break from babysitting her," she smiled out hoping it would work.

"You're giving objective reasons. Not to mention I think you have a trump card behind you. Speak it now or I wont even consider your offer," Sesshomaru spoke, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome sighed. "Because the enemy of my enemy-"

"Is my friend," he finished for her. "Why do you bring that up?"

"I know we've never been allies or anything like that but surely Naraku has been hurting your lands, causing you major problems. Teaming up and taking him out is just a simple option and one that makes sense. Does anyone else, BESIDES InuYasha, want to back me up on this?" Kagome asked the group surrounding her. Sango and Miroku raised their hands in backup having already discussed this and knowing one of the real reasons she wanted him there. Shippo nodded his head along with Rin who touched the pant leg of her lord. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I will leave Rin here with you for tonight if that is alright with you. I will contemplate this tonight as I head back to the castle to check up on a few things," Sesshomaru stated bluntly. Kagome smiled and nodded as she motioned for the children to sit by the fire. Kagome turned her back on him with a smile and gave a small wave over her shoulder as InuYasha growled at her.

"Sit. Stop acting like a child InuYasha," she spat at him in annoyance. Sesshomaru chuckled softly leaving them behind.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

The Next Day

"Miko," Sesshomaru stated, a small grin quickly appearing then going back to his stoic mask as she jumped at the sound of his voice. She smiled at him and patted a spot beside her, beckoning him to sit beside her. Sesshomaru watched as she gave a slight roll of her eyes as he continued to stand there and went back to watching the children play in the shallow river.

Sesshomaru sighed softly and sat down next to her. Kagome gave a small jump of surprise then calmed her racing heart. Sesshomaru watched Rin and Shippo stop and wave at the two of them before going back to playing with the large colorful ball.

"I've decided to accept your offer miko," Sesshomaru said. He heard her sigh quietly and wondered where Jaken and Ah-Un were.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said quietly. "Jaken and Ah-Un are back at the camp. Although, Jaken's probably getting the crap beat out of him by InuYasha with the way he never shuts up." Sesshomaru nodded, vaguely wondering if she had read his mind.

"There is another reason you wanted me to travel with your group isn't there miko?" Sesshomaru asked softly. "Something you didn't wish to say in front of the group?"

"Not the group. Just InuYasha. His demon blood is occasionally getting out of control and I wouldn't mind the extra help in dealing with him. I know you guys don't see eye to eye but you're his brother and you're more powerful than him any day, that's obvious to anyone with eyes. Just don't let him hear us saying that," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded; amazed that she would say such things as if it were an everyday thing. "Let me see your arm, please?" she said softly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"I just want to see how badly it's been burned and if there's anything I can do about it. I can sense Naraku's miasma slowly eating away at the skin," she said moving to his other side. Sesshomaru nodded and started to pull back the sleeve.

"Just hold yourself up. I can get it," she ordered softly. "I might be able to do something about the burns, but I don't know anything about re-growing limbs. I'll try and find something about that and re-grow your arm in return for having to deal with InuYasha…" she mumbled as she examined his arm. He silently hoped she would be able to heal it. He had been in slight pain since that day; the amount of his arm he had re-grown had been slowly eaten away.

"This wasn't this short when InuYasha cut it off was it?" she asked softly. He shook his head. Kagome sighed. "I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything ok?" Her hand softly glowed pink and she gently traced the burn marks, purifying the miasma that had been burning the skin. Sesshomaru could sense her weakening beside him as she finished up. Kagome swayed a little on her knees, her eyes closed softly.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru said softly as the children ran up to them. "Miko?" he said a little louder.

"I'm ok. I'm gunna go lie down. Please keep an eye on the kids for me please," she said as she stood shakily. "Really, I'm fine," she whispered at the look he gave her. The kids didn't seem to believe her either as they trailed behind her, watching every step she took, as did Sesshomaru. The girl was definitely something to keep an eye on. 'What an interesting girl,' he thought to himself as she disappeared out of his sight…..

Ok. Yeah, after typing this up for a SECOND time (accidentally hit NO to save when I closed it out before uploading it instead of YES, so I had to re-type the entire freaking thing) I realized that I kind of made Kagome a little out of character. My explanation for that is this: She is older than when the series first starts, obviously. She's grown up, and wont put up with shit anymore and isn't about to be put down by a smexy demon lord or anyone else. She gets enough shit from InuYasha we all know, even in the actual series…. So that is my explanation and it will be the basis for everything else in here as well.

This is not going to be a real detailed story with lots of fluff and how things came to be. There will be lots of time skipping and you'll just have to deal with it. You want one of those? I suggest reading A Simple Legacy by elle6778. Her work kicks ass and has all that, and does a GREAT job of making them both realize it without it just being something that they suddenly realize and "OMG I love him/her!" Mine might come out that way, but realize that there are major time skips, cause this came to me in just a few simple scenes, not a detailed plot line with all the works.

Thank you for listening to my rant. Hope you enjoyed the chappie! Next one should be out soon.

DDM


	3. rumors

"DAMN IT INUYASHA!!! SIT!!!!" the poor hanyou would not just listen to her. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as the kit perched on his shoulder giggles softly at InuYasha's stupidity.

"It's just a week and it's FINALS InuYasha! I CAN'T miss these tests!" Kagome said for the fifth time. "Sesshomaru help me out, PLEASE!? Either voice some support or hold him long enough for me to get through. PLEASE!?!" Kagome said making big giant chibi eyes at him. Sesshomaru sighed. There was no way he could resist the big giant chibi eyes, or the pouty voice that went along with it.

"NO way wench! I want to get those final shards so we won't have to deal with Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled.

"What are these finals Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, shocking the group by using her name. "What is so important about them?"

"They're my academic tests, only much bigger. If I don't pass these, I can't go on to higher learning," she explained.

"I see InuYasha's point about the shards, so I will help you out. Go, take your tests, and I will go search for rumors of where they might be. If I manage to find any, I'll bring them back with me. I can cover more ground than the group and will be able to talk to the other lords and see if they know anything," he said. "That is if someone will watch over Rin."

"We'll take care of her Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said. InuYasha made a grab at Kagome's wrist as she waved and turned to go.

"I said no wench!" InuYasha yelled.

"And I said SIT!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!! SIT BOY!!!!!!" Kagome yelled right back venting her anger out. Shippo shuddered on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Mama's scary when she's really mad," he whispered in Sesshomaru's ear.

"Indeed. Go play. I'll calm her down before she leaves," Sesshomaru promised. Shippo jumped down and Sesshomaru walked off after Kagome, suddenly running ahead and beating her to the well. She emerged moments later cursing InuYasha under her breath.

"Don't let his idiocy bother you Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a small smile. She had been the only one to ever see it. It was hard to try and despise and hate her like he did with so many other humans. She had certainly won his companionship over the last month, and she had made him open up, if only ever around her.

"Thanks Sessh. See you in a week!" she winked at hit. He gave her a soft reassuring smile before she gave him a big hug. He returned it gently and whispered a soft good luck in her ear before she jumped over the side of the well.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

One Week Later

"Oh! Sesshomaru! Welcome back!" Sango exclaimed with a short wave.

"Any news?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"North. Far north, there have been rumors of shards. I have spoken with the Northern Lord and he has granted his permission to travel safely through his lands. We should-" Sesshomaru stopped short.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome's back. I'll go get her," Sesshomaru stated then was gone in the blink of an eye. Sesshomaru stopped right before the well.

"Need a hand fair miko?" Sesshomaru smiled as he extended a hand to help her up. Sesshomaru gently lifted her out and set her on the ground.

"Any news?" she asked. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Miroku just asked the same thing moments ago. We head north. I found two shards, and rumors of more in the far north, where the snow falls year round," he said quietly. He saw how her eyes began to sparkle at the mention of snow. "Although I don't think it's a good idea for you to go," he stated. Kagome jumped up angrily.

"Why not!?" she yelled. Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru's whole head moved in time with his eyes to look at her skimpy outfit and back up her face with an expression that screamed 'freezing cold weather in THAT!?' Kagome sighed. "Cold doesn't affect you of Jaken does it?" he shook his head no. "Ok. Be right back," she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm getting warmer clothes for us! DUH!" she said as she playfully smacked him. Kagome saw the hesitation in his eyes. "Don't worry. I was already planning on getting some for Rin." Kagome smiled. "Wait for me?"

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and sat at the edge to do as she asked and wait for her return.

Ok. So in each chapter there's an element of wait if anyone's caught that yet. The next chapter's where it gets kinda fluffy and why Kagome loves winter/ snow so much. I have no clue if there is a part of Japan where it always snows. But if there is cool. I just threw that in cause it works with the story.

Ja ne!

DDM


	4. snow

HI!! I'm back after a couple days of being lazy and not typing. I'd like to say thanks to the people of that have given this almost 500 hits now! Thankies! I feel loved! But I am kinda annoyed at a serious lack of reviews. Reviews help. It lets me know that this isn't just a lost cause and I'm just wasting my time with this. So even if it's just an "I like where this is going" or "keep it up, can't wait for the next chapter" kin of thing, I really don't care. It's nice to know that I'm not completely wasting my time when I could be doing other things.

Ok. I'm done with my mini rant. Here's the next chapter. Oh! This is where we get a bit of an insight to Kagome that I decided to add in. well, more next chapter than this one, but still. Hope you all like it! Oh. And if there are any lakes in northern Japan, I have no clue. I didn't really check my geography before writing this chapter. I just threw it in there cause you know what? I'm the author of this plot and I can.

A cold winter blizzard had stopped them the night before. The ride there had definitely been eventful, to say the least. Especially when Kagome flung InuYasha off Ah-Un when he made her mad for the fifth time that day. Now it was like a winter wonderland before the children's eyes and the excited face of Kagome. Soon, the children and Kagome were all bundled up and out playing in the snow, having a snowball fight, building snowmen, and Kagome taught the two how to make snow angels.

"I've never seen Kagome this hyper before, have you Miroku?" Sango asked as they sat by the fire together. Miroku shook his head no. InuYasha had run off and Sesshomaru stood by the doorway watching the three of them play.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Isn't there a small lake around here?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru nodded yes.

"About a ten minute walk east of here for you. Although it's eternally frozen over, the ice about three feet deep," he said still keeping his eyes trained on the ever smiling Kagome. He had never seen her this excited and happy. Good thing InuYasha wasn't here to ruin it for her.

After another hour or two the three came back in frozen to the bone and soaking wet from the snow. Kagome shivered by the fire, blankets around her and in her warmest pajamas. Sesshomaru eyed her warily considering she had been out longer than the children and was way wetter when she came back in.

"Hey Kagome, you remember asking me if there were any frozen lakes or ponds around the areas?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" she chattered out, closing the blanket around her shivering body, slightly envious of Rin and Shippo who had curled up and gone to sleep.

"Sesshomaru said something about one about 10 minutes east of here. Apparently it's eternally frozen. Why did you ask about that?" Sango said trying to get her friends mind off of the cold. Sango and Sesshomaru noticed how her eyes it up.

"No reason really. Man, where's Miroku with the wood?" she said changing the subject. Sesshomaru stood silently. Everyone looked up at him.

"I'll be back in the morning. I need to check up on some things. Kagome? Did you want to see that lake before I leave?" he asked. Kagome nodded happily and jumped up throwing on her coat and shoes.

"OI! Where do you think you're going with him!?" InuYasha yelled as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the small hut.

"He's just showing me a lake around here InuYasha. Calm down," she said calmly. She saw Sesshomaru trying not to wrinkle his nose in disgust as they passed by InuYasha. Once they were out of earshot Kagome sighed. "He was off with Kikyo again wasn't he?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru nodded stiffly and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes as they continued walking.

Soon they arrived at the lake. There was no snow on the crystal ice of the small lake. Kagome's eyes sparkled as she viewed the ice. She cautiously stepped a foot on the ice, testing the sturdiness of it.

"The ice is frozen about three feet thick Kagome. What are you planning?" Sesshomaru stated. She smiled brightly at his questioning face.

"I'm planning on heading back to camp and waiting for you to get done doing what you need to do!" she smiled brightly, dancing around his questions. She happily ran back towards the camp, waiving at him over her shoulder laughing brightly.

Next chapter has a song in it. The first review that I get that can name the song and the artist, I'll write a one shot of sorts with any pairing of their choice (including yaoi if you want) from any of the anime/manga that I've named on my profile that I like. It's a Japanese song, but I'm going to be putting the English lyrics. Good luck!


	5. a dance without music

Remember! The first review that I get that names both the title and artist of the song will get a one shot with their choice pairing from any of the manga/anime that I've listed under my likes on my profile! And…here is the next chappie!!! I probably wont update for a couple of days that way people have time to review and tomorrow I have school. Unless the weather becomes even more fucked up and we don't have school again.

Kagome carefully crept out of her sleeping bag and got on her clothes as quietly as she could. She carefully dug through her bag and carefully pulled out what she was looking for-her ice skates. Carefully making sure she didn't wake anyone up, Kagome slipped outside but stopped when she saw Ah-Un looking at her, wondering where she was going. Kagome quietly approached the dragon and laid a hand on each of its heads.

"I'm going over to that lake. It's a tem minute human walk east of here. You can hear that far cant you?" she whispered. Ah-Un nodded its heads. "Good. I'll be back after a bit." Silently she stole away towards the frozen lake. Once there she slipped on her skates and slid out onto the ice.

Silently she glided across the smooth glass of ice, spinning and jumping and twirling and softly laughing at her excitement. Tonight was a full moon and the ground sparkled like bright jewels and her hair shone like spun silk. Sesshomaru silently floated on his cloud and watched the jubilant girl as she seemed to fly across the ice. Suddenly, the most heavenly sound reached his ears as she began to sing.

"I lie awake beside the windowsill

Like a flower in a vase

A moment caught in glass.. Mmm

The rays of sunlight come and beckon me..

To a sleepy dreamy haze

A sense of summer days.. aa

If only I could stop the flow of time

Turn the clock to yesterday

Erasing all the pain.. mm

I've only memories of happiness

Such pleasure we have shared

I'd do it all again

This scenery is evergreen

As buds turn into leaves

the colors live and breathe

This scenery is evergreen

Your tears are falling silently

So full of joy you are a child of spring

With a beauty that is pure

An innocence endures.. aa

You flow right through me like a medicine

Bringing quiet to my soul

Without you I'm not whole

This scenery is evergreen

I need you far too much

I long to feel your touch

This scenery is evergreen

You've always been so dear to me

This scenery is evergreen

It sorrows at the sight of seeing you so sad

This scenery is evergreen

I wish that I could dry your tears

The bells have rung the time has come

I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye

This scenery is evergreen

You've always been so dear too me"

Sesshomaru stepped onto the ground at the edge of the ice as she sang her song, still spinning and gliding ever so gracefully. She suddenly stopped as she noticed Sesshomaru watching her silently. Kagome blushed wondering how long he had been there.

"You were beautiful…" Sesshomaru whispered, turning his face away with a slight blush. Kagome's face was bright red as she skated closer to where he stood. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed his hand pulling it closer to her.

"Sesshomaru? Come out here with me?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru nodded and stepped out on the ice, his shoes gliding across the ice along with hers. Kagome smiled at him and let go of his hand, and gave him a grin that clearly said 'come and get me' before turning her back and racing away.

Sesshomaru raced after her and softly caught her against his chest. Kagome chuckled softly as she tried to get out of his grasp. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and spun her around in a dance all their own without any music. Half an hour of silence later, Sesshomaru began to notice her skin becoming cold.

"Kagome? Do you want to go back and warm up?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled her into another spin. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'm actually pretty warm right now believe it or not," she whispered with a smile leaning on his shoulder. Kagome paused a second before speaking again. "Sesshomaru?" she said.

"Humm?" Sesshomaru replied, continuing their dance.

"Can I see your arm Sesshomaru? I found something while I was at home," she whispered. Sesshomaru stopped and pulled the sleeve up to his elbow, where they had been healing it slowly. Kagome's hands glowed pink as she gently placed them on his elbow. Suddenly, in a warm flash of light, the rest of Sesshomaru's arm materialized. Kagome ran her hand down to his, making sure it was real. Realizing her triumph she jumped in the air squealing with delight. Unfortunately, Kagome landed wrong and her skate slipped out from under her. Reaching out to save her, Sesshomaru was drug down with her. Rolling to the side to shield her from pain, Kagome landed smack on top of him, their lips pressed together in an accidental kiss.

Kagome dimly noted as she bolted up blushing how soft but firm his lips were under hers, and how it had seemed that he had kissed her back almost. She noted how his eyes had slightly glazed over and he had a faint blush across his cheeks. With Kagome still on his lap, Sesshomaru gently sat up, leaning his head on her shoulder with a smile. He could hear her heart racing as fast as his was as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could smell her lavender and jasmine scent and it sent his mind reeling, leaving him almost intoxicated by her. He couldn't have stopped himself from kissing her, even if ever so lightly when her lips collided with his. She was his obsession, if only he could tell her…

"Thank you Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered against her skin, hearing her pulse speed up again, tasting her skin against his lips, longing to just kiss her skin fully and hearing her sigh against him. She dimly nodded and looked away from him. That much he could tell. Sesshomaru leaned up and gazed at the miko in his arms. She looked like an angel in his arms with the way the moon was bathing her in its light. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. She had a far away look in her eyes that he wasn't too happy with.

"That was my first kiss…I guess…" she said with a blush. He gave a small smile then raised a hand to her cheek, making her eyes jump to his. His eyes glittered in the light.

"Well then that wasn't a very good one, now was it?" he smiled at her as his hand trailed to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her silky black hair. "Shall I fix that for you and give you a better first kiss?" he whispered, his lips just above hers, praying that she would allow him to kiss her. It was all he could to not to crush his lips to hers and relish in all that was _Kagome_

She gave a small nod and Sesshomaru gently placed his lips upon hers, feeling her melt under him as he gently nibbled on her lower lip before dipping his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. Sesshomaru heard her let out a soft moan of pleasure as he pulled her deeper into the kiss, both utterly drowning in the pleasure. He gave one last gentle nip at her bottom lip before pulling back with a sigh. He was definitely testing his own self control with that kiss. Kagome let out a small whimper and rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Sesshomaru sighed again as time drew on. He could hear her evened out breathing and as he moved back he realized that in the moments since she rested her head down to calm herself, she had fallen asleep.

He gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Sesshomaru glided back to the hut on his cloud after stopping to grab her shoes and walked in silently. InuYasha was up when he got there and looked extremely pissed.

"Where has she been, why is she passed out, and why do YOU have her?" InuYasha said in a harsh whisper, trying not to wake everyone else. Sesshomaru kneeled down with her and laid her down on her sleeping bag, carefully taking off her skates.

"She went off to that lake about 5 minutes away from here. She was trying to get some time to herself I believe. I ran into her on my way back. She ended up falling asleep against me when I caught her from falling. Happy InuYasha?" Sesshomaru said as he threw another log onto the dwindling fire.

"No. she reeks of your scent. I want to know why," InuYasha said angrily.

"Get over it brother. I don't understand why you act so possessive when you are mated to another" Sesshomaru voiced angrily. No one seemed to notice that Kagome was awake and listening. She did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to overcome her.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt her!" Sesshomaru shook his head at this outburst.

"And you think that once she finds out that you mated the clay pot that you will not have hurt her more than you ever have before? I, unlike you, DO care for her. I will not be so heartless as you are. Never would I put her through the same _shit_ that you do InuYasha," Sesshomaru said, his voice like ice. He knew that she was up and listening. He hoped she would believe his words and finally catch on to his feelings for her. She didn't deserve to put up with his crap, and he didn't even deserve to be in the presence of one such as her in his mind.

"Yeah, well I-"

"Shut up InuYasha." Kagome interrupted, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Just shut up and go back to sleep. I'm going back to the lake. And neither of you are going to stop me," she said as she put her shoes back on and grabbed her skates. InuYasha reached out a hand to her but Sesshomaru slapped it away growling at him softly. Kagome ran out of the hut, Sesshomaru walking behind her much to InuYasha's annoyance.

Once in the forest out of earshot, Kagome turned around and buried herself in Sesshomaru's chest, beginning to cry. She knew he had been following her, making sure no harm came to her as she had ran out blindly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head, stroking her hair as he let her cry.

"I meant what I said Kagome. I do care about you, and I'd never hurt you. You know me better than that," he whispered soothingly. It was true, in the past few months, she had changed him, bringing him out of his iced cage. In truth, he realized in that moment that he truly loved her. With his whole heart, soul, and body he truly loved the young miko before him. He gently lifted her chin to make her look at him.

Slowly he pressed his lips to hers in a sealing kiss of his words. Puling back before he made it into something he knew she wasn't ready for, he suddenly picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back to the hut. Surprisingly she didn't protest and neither did InuYasha when he carried her in and lay down with her cradled in his arms as she slept.

The last conscious thought he had before sleep and the lull of her scent claimed him was only this. 'Wait to tell her. She's not ready to know how deeply and truly I feel for her. Never to harm will I let her come. Never will I let anyone harm my Kagome ever again.'

YAY!!! I finally got this chapter typed up! Don't forget that the first review I get that has the Title AND Artist of the song she sings will get a one shot. Although truthfully, how many of you forgot about that will all the fluffiness that I threw in there? Hope you liked it. Parts of it were thrown in and not planned from what I originally wrote on paper. So yeah. Please? Be nice and hit that little purple box at the bottom left side of the page and leave me a review……

Oh! And thank you to dimpleslane1992 for being my ONLY reviewer for the last chapter, even though I've gotten almost 700 hits on it………..but thanks for letting me feel like at least people are reading it for those almost 700 people that have read it!


	6. mate?

Ok. Screw it. Congrats to **Marcie** for being the first to review. Even though it was anonymous….and I didn't get anything saying what kind of one shot she wanted I'm still willing to throw that to the first signed in reviewer that gets it unless I get a message from her first saying what pairing she wants. Considering I just want to get the rest of this thing typed up so I can type up Paralyzed which is now completely written finally. Thank god. It took me about a week to get it written on paper cause of all the shit going on in my life. I hate high school. It's supposed to be the best time of your life, so why to stupid drama whores fuck it up for everyone else? Oh well. Enough of my ranting. On with the story.

The next two chapters are REALLY short. I mean SUPER short. But they're just a part of the story line and you guys will have to deal with it.

"Will you be my mate Kagome?" Sesshomaru softly asked. Kagome gave him a steady sweet smile.

"Yes, but I think we should wait," she answered waiting for the confusion. She didn't have to wait long.

"Why?" was all he said, the dejection in his voice was all encompassing. All he seemed to hear was the wait.

"After the final battle, none of us knows what will happen. We don't know if I'll stay here, and be stuck here, or be able to go back and forth, or even if the shikon or whatever will just send me back to my own time permanently. You said if we did mate it would be unbearable for us to be separated for that long if it did happen; that it hurt you to even think about it with out us even being mated. 500 years is a long time Sesshomaru," Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"So you do accept me then?" he asked looking away. Kagome grabbed his chin, making him look at her.

"After everything we've been through together, did you really think that I would, no, even COULD say no? I love you Sesshomaru. You know that. I just think it will cause both of us less pain if we wait to make it the real deal. You get what I'm saying?" she said leaning against his shoulder. Sesshomaru gently picked her up and sat her in his lap, holding her close to him for what little time both of them knew they had left.

Yeah. Like I said. REALLY short chapter. Next one's even shorter…..


	7. 500 years

This is it. The final chapter of Wait. Paralyzed will be up as soon as I finish typing it up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or bothered to read it.

That was it. Naraku was dead. The jewel purified, and Kagome wishing the innocent back to life that were killed by Naraku. Miroku's wind tunnel was g9one. Kikyo was back to life along with Kohaku. There was only one thing missing…

Kagome…

After the wish was made and the Shikon no Tama disappeared, Kagome began to fade. Kagome threw herself at Sesshomaru in one final hug. "I love you all" were her final words…

500 years…that was something they all knew. Only Rin, Kohaku, Miroku and Sango would never see her again. The others had a grueling 500 year wait. Most wondered if they would even be able to survive it. One knew it was the only thing keeping him going….

Sesshomaru…


End file.
